


Didn't you know?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Obviously not, otherwise he wouldn't have asked.





	Didn't you know?

Our story begins in Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Manor, Harry's close friends Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom are visiting them to tell them the good news.

Luna smiled. "We've been telling everyone we know."

Harry asked, "Well, what's the news?"

Neville took Luna's hand and beamed, "We're officially dating."

Draco smirked. "Since when have you two liked each other?"

Luna chuckled. "Since first year, didn't you know?"

Harry teased, "It was rather obvious, Malfoy."

Neville laughed. "Why do you guys still call each other by your surnames?"

Draco told him, "It's habit more than anything."

Luna said, "I think it's cute."

Harry chortled. "Hey, if Luna Lovegood approves then we'll keep doing it."


End file.
